


A Lifetime to Remember

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Nerdy jack, Punk mark, i might do smut not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: jack has just moved to La for his fathers work and unfortunately he has to start fresh. his brothers and sisters are living their own lives and wouldn't care to help you with your grades and social life but on your first day you already screw up. but that day is the day jack will never forget, because it made him look at life and love in a new perspective.





	1. the first day to school...goes to shit

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna have so much fun writing this, but only if you guys enjoy it as well cause i have a lot planned for this chapter and the next few.with that said please
> 
> -Enjoy :)

It was my first day here in LA and my horrible father wanted me to get to school on time so he had me walk, and the walk was long and I ended up being 20 minutes late. all I wanted was for today to go well, not horrible. when i walked in to my first hour which was ELA, my least favorite subject, but I w as here for an education, nothing else. The teacher, Miss. Renner, seemed to understand that I was late.  when I sat down, i stayed towards the back but where I could see the white board. 

when I sat down, the classroom grew the eyes of a Hawks, watching my every move. The teacher started talking and took the classrooms attention away from me.when she wrote down notes and told everyone to copy them into their notebooks she called me up to her desk so she could add my name to the attendance sheet.

When I walked back to my seat the pencil had rolled off of the desk and hit the floor. For a moment, I couldn't find it. Until I  felt a tap on my shoulder.

when i turned around i saw a short 17 year old senior that seemed to fill the room with each daring breath. His red hair That was swiped one way.  he seemed nice and he didn't punch me into pulp like my last school jocks would have. One thing that stood out was his black gages, his necklace that had a feather on it and seemed pretty tight around his neck, yet he had a tattoo wrapped around his neck that was permanent and it had a quote on it:

**love is a chemical but we all just add different elements to it to call ours.**

all in cursive and written in black. when i realized he had my pencil i grabbed it out of his hand and toke it. "thanks i guess." I say. I sit down back at my seat, noticing that he had a note with it when he handed it to me.

**meet me outside of the school after this period.**

I turn around and see him. he was looking at me waiting for my answer, and you decide to be stupid and nod my yes. when the bell rang and i had all of my stuff back in my Mario bag.

as I walk into the hallway, the place is filled with people and i just so happened to bump into an adorable cute girl.

"Hey you look new around here, my names Stephanie, Steph for short." she said as she turned around to face me. 

"Yeah. im Jack. I'm new here to the school and city, do you mind showing me which way the front exit is, im getting picked up early." I questioned while looking at her. 

"Yeah just keeping going straight down from here." she says pointing the way I was headed

"Thanks Stephanie" I say trying to be polite.

"No problem, Jack" she says while i walk away until I see two double doors and I start to panic. I see a security officer. but I keep walking out anyways if the security officer follows me and that jock isn't out here, then I could just say that I needed some fresh air because it was my first day.

The still early morning sunshine hit the ground reassuringly as I walked outside. I see the red haired dude from earlier in class and his friend. they handed me ciggrate and a lighter. "in case that security officer walks out here." the red haired dude said. I nod as the security officer walked outside to see us three out there. he nods and heads back inside. "My names Mark, Mark Fischbach."he said with a very deep and gentle voice.

"I'm Sean, most people call me Jack as a nick name, so call me anything and ill respond."

"well then ill just call you shorty" he said as shoke the top of my green hair. "We were gonna be heading to our hide out so we can clean up for tonights party. Wanna come? i mean or you can stay here with the annoying stuff of school." he said as he looked at me and then to his friend.

"Are you seriously going to invite this nerd to our hang out Mark." his friend said.

"its fine Mathew plus you and Stephanie could always go and have your alone time in the basement." Mark said. 

"fine. i'll go, but if its horrible and goes to shit ten i''m leaving. okay?"I say as i look at the both of them. 

"well then we better get going before school is over." he says and for a moment I started to get nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys seemed to really enjoy this and I don't know if I'm going to be keeping it slow or what but whatever, I'll go with the flow.So with that said...
> 
> -Enjoy:)

Me, Mark and Mathew, snuck around the school into the back. We waited there five minutes until a familiar face walked out from the back entrance of the school. Stephanie was going with you guys to wherever. Yet mark was typing frantically to someone.

"Hey shorty, what's your real full name do I can get a dude in a lil of your classes to do your work and shout you name for attendance." Mark said as he stopped typing. 

"Do you just know everyone. And they all do something for you." I say with a questioning expression on my face.

"Pretty much. Now what's your full name." Mark says again.

"Sean McLoughlin" I say as the four of us hop into a pick up truck. Matpat and steph hop into the back and we pull off away from the school.

Was I seriously ditching school. On the first day. With someone I hardly know. But when he starts to talk I couldn't help but ask him so many questions. Like, why did he have that tattoo on his forearm? Why didn't he beat this nerd into a pulp? Why wasn't he with his girlfriend and spending his time with her?

"So you look like you have a lot on your mind shorty, spit." Mark said keeping his eyes on the road. This way he talks is weird. 

"Um, where are we headed? and why haven't you beaten me up like most jocks would have done already?" I ask looking out the window casually. 

"Well you are really new to this place then. I have a lot of power at the school and were going to my house. I have parties there every other week. For your information, I am not a jock I just work out a lot to show off, you know to anyone. I'm saving your skin so your parents don't get mad and I only have to pay five bucks to these guys doing the work at school. But if your talking about jocks don't get near Andrew Larson. don't worry about him he is just a side character kinda person." he says still focusing on the road.

"So we're headed to your house." I say starting to get worried that I made a bad mistake.

"Yep my house I live alone there and I pay for everything. Have my own job and I do anything I want because I don't pay the bills. It's an abandon house and its pretty big we have a huge downstairs and there is five individual rooms down there. For you know, privacy. My own room is in the upstairs. its just a lil ways from LA. and now that I think of it you would be the first considered nerd but you know, you're pretty chill. I've asked other nerds before if they wanted to hang. They told a teacher on me. The only bad thing that happened was they told my step dad, yet he's just a drunk that trys to get my mom back. I hardly even go home. But hey, tell me about you. How did you get the green hair." Mark said as he pulled up into a stoplight.


	3. Learning the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this work this but not as much as my first work but still i like where im taking this work, so you guys can have the next chapter. so take the time to...
> 
> -Enjoy:)

"actually i got this green hair when me and my friends were being stupid and playing truth or dare back in Ireland." you say still looking out the passenger side window.

"Wow, you really are a nerd. But anyways we might need your help with somethings. This party is kinda Halloween theme. It's like this for the rest of the month." Mark said as he drive up into a long driveway. Once again you started to feel nervous and fidgety."come on you two love birds." Mark says as he goes out of the truck and walks out. You werealready waiting by the front door of this crappy house. There was no neighbors and the closest one was probably 3 miles from here. And it wasn't that far from the actual city. 

When Mathew and Stephanie climbed out of the back, Mathew didn't have his shirt on and Stephanie was buttoning up her shirt and her hair was a mess.

"Well you two love birds look like you had fun in the back of my truck. Just know if theres a mess back there you two are cleaning it up" marks say as they walk up the porch stairs. 

"Your just jealous cuz your single mark" stephanie said while she teasingly bumbed him in the shoulder.

"Wait, you don't have a girlfriend." You say looking at mark questioningly. He Bursts out laughing. 

"Dude I'm not straight, I'm homosexsual, one of the only few at our school." He says as he grabs the keys to his door.

"O. I'm so sorry, this while time I thought you were straight. My apologies." You say as you hold the door. 

"Well then, whats your sexsuallity?" Mark said as you entered the house. It was a mess.

"I'm straight." You say as you look mark straight in the eyes. The expression on his face seemed to drop when he heard your answer as if he was expecting something else. 


	4. Getting ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you read this and A happy ending isnt forever but not my darkiplier, please know i am not planning to stop any of my works until the story, plot is over itself. so you guys seem to enjoy this so please take this chapter, it kinda sucks, oh well just
> 
> -Enjoy :)

when you entered the house it was a mess it had a few plastic white tables, there was red solo cups every were and the place reeked with the smell of beer. it seemed like this place was used for so many purposes. when you walked in the stairs were to your right and there was a door way to your left that lead into the living room and the dinning room, which was trashed.

"So you sure you wanna stay and help clean up. i mean if so you can come to any of my parties with no charge,if you want. or you can wait for us to finish and i can drive you home. whatever you need ill do." mark says as he shuts the door behind everyone and turns on the lights. there was couches decorations and more trash that you couldn't see in the dark.

"Yeah i'll help. i came here to help, i'm not gonna make you waste your gas on me. so what do we need to do." you say as you turn around to face mark who was looking at you already. you've been trying to think of the real reason he brought you here since you walked out of school. and mark always seems to look at you. as he been watching you this whole time.

"Well mat, when did Zach and Zoey say they would be here, because there the ones with the food and beer and everything." mark says looking over at Mathew who was already getting the cleaning supplies from the closet. 

"They said in the next twenty-five minutes. and i told them to get bleach and shit for the private rooms downstairs in the basement.so yeah they'll be here soon." Mathew says as he hands Steph a trash bag. 

"Okay well when Zach and Zoey get here they can work on the upstairs. you two work on this room and me and jack will work on the basement." mark says as he grabs some trash bags,washcloths the last bit of bleach and some more blankets and pillows.you followed mark down to the stairs leading to the basement. there was a bunch of home made walls there was a record player with a cabinet filled with full of a variety of records. mark hands you a trash bag. "Throw away any nasty sheets pillows and any red solo cups that aren't washable." mark says.

you head into one of the private rooms and it was a mess. there was a whole bunch of sticky blankets a few rips on the blanket and you know for a fact that it wasn't washable. the pillows were fine they just needed to be rewashed.  there was three crushed red solo cups, so you threw them away in your bag. the mattress was stained with a bunch of cum. you flip the mattress on the other side. and you fix the bed and it looks more presentable from when you walked into the room. you couldn't stand the silence between you and mark now.

"So, um how did you get your tattoo on your arm." you ask as you walk out of the room that you fixed and walk into another room. there was a total of ten rooms.

"Oh.. um kinda similar to yours but i made a bet with Matpat that if he could get with Steph and not mess up the first date i would get a love quote on my arm and he actually did it. yeah i knew he would, me and Steph have know each other since fifth grade and she had a crush on me but she didn't know that i was gay so yeah it was really awkward when i told no. so um yeah and Matpat is just a cool guy i've known since 8th grade." mark say as he walks out of the room that he was working on and then into your room.. " so what about you. tell me more about you." he says helping you flip the stained mattress.

"No i'm not really something you wanna get to know i'm a bomb and i have a count down and it doesn't go in a number order." you say throwing away a red solo cup of the ground. 

"Well then tell me about your family. something i wanna get to know you. you seem really cool, for a nerd." he says walking out of the room to grab a blanket for the bed. 

"Whats there to say about my family.i have two brothers two sisters, all living there own life and my father is a depressed abusive dick that blames himself for my mothers death because she got in a car accident and he was driving the car and he survived and she didn't. and if your wondering about me i just don't wanna be anything like my mother and father. i just wanna care about my grades and my life and hopefully find me someone who i can love and be with in the future." you say looking at mark as he looks at you.

"Well harsh, but look i brought you here because i was attracted to you and i thought that you were a person into guys and yeah i still kinda of have a small crush on you ill stop talking to you i wont be your now and i probably always will so tell me and i wont ill stop being around you, ill stop being your friend just tell me and i will. i should've asked before dragging you somewhere you don't wanna be.i respect you and i will do whatever you want and ill do anything you need just ask me." he says as a tear rolls down his cheek and he quickly trys to wipe it away. it all starts to make sense why he brought you. he was looking for a lil bit of fun tonight and he was attracted to you. you aren't even cute or anything.


	5. Um... Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love this one. I'm enjoying it a lot and I have a lot planned and um happy that you guys love it to. And ive been debating doing a request thing for anyone that has ideas to write. And I will only do septiplier or phan. But just something I've been thinking on doing not sure but oh well. And I know I know this chapter should have been up yesterday or something but I always like to hype and anticipate things lol. So with that said.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

"okay so wait, your attracted to me. Or were you just looking for some fun tonight." You say as you look at mark who was back tears and obviously trying not to cry and would occasionally have a tear roll down his cheek and would rush to wipe it away before letting you notice but it was pretty clear. but hiding and denying emotions can become a horrible habit. and you know what no friend or anyone near you can do that because you need to think about something to get pass it all and move on because the future is the past. but you were determined to help no matter what he needed.

" i was attracted to you, and i'm sorry i mean for you your probably disgusted at the fact of me liking you, and i'm sorry for dragging you here, ill drive you back and sneak you back into class. just let me fix what i ruined." Mark says as he reaches for his car keys in his pocket. 

you throw your hands up in an attempt to stop him "mark no, even though i fuckin am obsessed with grades and school doesn't mean i enjoy it. all i want to be is not like my mother or my father and everyday of my life is me doubting that it i will not do anything correctly because over the years i've observed and learned that holding up your true feeling is making it sit there and build up, so spit." you say trying to push mark back onto the bed put he trips over a conventionally placed pillow and falls on top of you with your hand grasping his shoulders and his knee in between your legs up next to your cock. You ended up silently gasping and mark didn't notice, thank god. 

He quickly rushed to get off of you and help you up. "I'm so sorry jack. I'm so clumsy. And I hold onto my emotions dude I don't say shit about my feelings because no one wants to here it so instead if any of my buddies want my help emotionally I'm there because I feel better helping someone I care about." He says. Now he had tears all over his cheeks and he wasn't wiping them away. 

"Dude. You prevented me from having a shity day. So you know you helped me. So let me help you" you say holding out a hand to mark. He grabs your hand and shakes it. "now, would you please tell me whats wrong, because i wanna help. but i need to know whats wrong." you say as you sit on the bed next to him.

"its me. okay i made a fool of myself dragging you ere just to find out your not into guys. i was even talking to Matpat about you, i had seen you when you first came here to la. sorta. i saw you at lowes and you were looking for lights in that department and me and Matpat were here for all of the sheets and pillow to be washed, so we got a washer and dryer and dude, my jaw dropped when i saw you. your green hair as bright as the grass in the middle of summer. and to others your just an average guy but to me your something else, you seemed so blithesome and alluring that i talked about you to Matpat and Zach for maybe that whole night, until i got wasted. but still, i need you to tell me the possibilities and chances of us getting together or anything that is included in a relationship." He says with tears still filling his eyes. you didnt know what to think, were you alluring to him, and you knew for a fact you were so far away from being blithesome to to someone. unless mark is telling the truth maybe he did love you and maybe he was not looking for fun tonight.

"mark, i don't know. i've never experimented with anything like this, i've always been straight and i've never stepped out of my comfort zone and hearing you tell me that im alluring and blithesome makes me feel like this could work but i don't know. and plus we still need-" you say getting cut off when mark stands up and cups your face and grabs the bottom of you chin and pulls you closer.

in my eyes, your alluring and just so you know my eyes have been blind to find someone as tempting and mesmeric as you." mark says as he pulls your lips closer to his slowly and so uncertain, when your lips smack it wasnt rough or anything it was smooth and effortless that you wanted it to last forever but when you pulled apart you were blushing forever. "so will you be mine, be my one and only and promise me to never leave me and to be here for as long as you can." he says holding hand out.

you take his hand as he twirls you in a small circle around him." I promise as long as you make the same promise" you say looking at him in the eyes that were filled with delight and reassurance.

"I promise Sean" he says pulling you into yet another kiss. little did you know that was only beginning of your love for him.


	6. Mark no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay. i love what i did in this one. i could have made it way worse and more descriptive. but i like it this way. and i'm still debating on writing more works. but anyways with that said.
> 
> -Enjoy.

"Hey mark, Zach and Zoey are here." Matpat said when you and mark finished the last private room with the last bit of the bleach gone. 

"okay were coming up there in a second."  mark said as you both flipped the stained mattress so it would be less stained. you grab the sheet and put it on the mattress. when you turned around to grab a blanket mark was standing behind you. he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer and made your foreheads touch. "Would you care if i told them?" mark said looking you in the eyes.

"Mark your a punk, you do what you want. so tell  em if ye want. i don't care as long as you promise me that being with you is going to be worth it." you say grabbing his face and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"I promise shorty" he said as he picked you up and cared you up the stairs onto the first floor and into the living room where everyone was waiting. "so you guys wanna meet the new shorty. hes mine. touch him in any sexual way and talking to him in any romantic way and you'll get fucked up. and hurt him in any abusive way and we'll have long lasting problems." he said. he leaned down and hiss you with you still in his arms. before he pulled apart there was a loud bang at the door. mark threw you onto the couch and quietly snuck to the door.

when there was another loud bang at the door you started to get anxious. when mark opened the door someone you weren't expecting came trough the doorway. it was your father and he had his leather belt with him.  

" why the fuck are you not in school and why the fuck were you kissing a FUCKING DUDE" you father while said hitting you with his belt. he hit you a final time across the face which hit your eye and caused immediate pain. You could barely see but all you seen was mark on top of your drunk father hitting him with his fist.

"Mark No!" you say trying to get closer to mark, but it was abortive when someone with bright yellow hair pulled you back. the last thing you remember seeing was Matpat getting mark off of your father before you blacked out from the pain of your eye.


	7. Mark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh im such a bitch. and as soon as i posted the last chapter I immediately started to work on this one. oh well. it is what it is.
> 
> -Enjoy.

"JACKKKK! no no this cant happen." you hear incapable of hearing whose voice it was.you were starting to come to, when you wanted to black out again from the throbbing pain.  when you were able to see out of you right eye, the one that was not hit by your fathers belt. you saw mark holding you trying to put some ice on your eyes. 

"ugh, i'm fine just get me to the hospital." you say not realizing that you were in a silver Nisan . the dude who pulled you back before you blacked out was driving and mark had so many tears rolling down his face. you pulled his face close and kissed him trying to reassure him that everything would be fine. but this made him pissed off. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKER." mark says with so much anger in is voice that you weren't used to. 

"Mark just calm down you can be made later you say as you rub his arm and feel an imprint of your fathers belt. it was red and it made mark pull his arm back. you grabbed the ice pack off of your eye and put it on his arm looking at him with your one eye.

"put it on you eye god dammit" he said putting it back on your eye. he was so panicky and fidgety that he couldn't stop crying and thinking the worse.

"MARK" you scream causing him to fucking stop crying and have a more sympathetic expression on his face." i promised you i will be here as long as i can. and this will be longer so calm down and think of the outcome more auspicious. because ill be here longer, so stop.Your causing me to worry that my eye is fucking horrible." you say looking at him with your one eye. mark takes a deep breath in and let it out. he nods. he situates you more comfortable on his lap while holding the ice pack to your eye. when you realized where you were you calmed down more. you were headed to a close hospital that required medical information they most likely got it off your father.

" what did you do to my father." you say snuggling closer to mark being able to scantily hear you boyfriends heartbeat. 

"well why do you care you hate him, and i hate him to." he says looking at you with a sympathetic look.

"because i don't want you to get charge with third degree murder." you say looking at him with your eye. 

"I didn't kill him." he said chuckling. " I told him to get the fuck off of my property. and i'm taking him to court for assault and child abuse. but first we need to get the house cleaned and in my name" mark said as he kissed your forehead.

(Time skip)

when Zach, the guy who pulled you back away from mark before you blacked out, when he pulled up to the hospital he went for the emergency parking mark didn't wait for the car to stop he opened the door and cared you in. you were out of it. they toke you back immediately because they had to get an ophthalmologist to check it as soon as possible.

" you can sit in here if we have to do any type of surgery then we'll consider him a trauma patient" the doctor said. 

"i'm sitting in here and ill tel you how it happened later." Mark said. Since there was no blood the doctors came to the conclusion of putting you asleep so you wouldn't feel that much pain if they did have to d a surgery. so for the third second time you blacked out from the drugs they were giving you.

(Time Skip)

When you woke up you were hugged to death by 5 people.

"Im so happy your okay. and by the way the party is still on. people are just gonna need to know we had a bad thing go on." steph said as she pulled away from the hug. you were then picked up by the now familiar red haired half-Korean punk that you love because he stayed to see the outcome. your exes would have left you by now. but he was here happy for you to be okay. he lifted you in the hair and looked at you.

his expression dropped when he handed you a small mirror. you weren't here to recover though. they needed another room. so you left with them. and you couldn't stop staring at yourself in the mirror. you a diagnol stitch that went from the corner of you eye down. it was a gash that was super deep. and you eye was fine. it hadn't fell out of its socket you could see. but if you weren't able to. you had to go straight back. but as you got into the car you threw the mirror so it shattered nobody noticed except mark. who you reassured by kissing his lips soft and gentle. you were okay. when you looked at the time it was only 4 and people were there for the party already and some of marks other friends were gonna be there. hopefully things will be peaceful for the rest of the night.

 


	8. A quiet drive back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I read over most of my fanfic and as I reread this one I noticed that I should've put more emphasis on jacks thoughts on being with mark so yeah...
> 
> -Enjoy  
> Also smut is a definite yes.  
> But if you guys want it tell me.  
> Or I can stay on plot.  
> Not sure.  
> Ill go with the flow

Matpat and Steph toke marks.truck back and you,mark,zach, Zoey toke the silver Nisan. Zach and Zoey are a couple. Zach was apparently bisexsual and was with mark for 8 months and that was marks longest relationship.

Honestly you didn't know what to think about being with mark. I mean yeah you were hesitant at first and you wanted to just leave him heart broken the first time you kissed but just look at him, yeah he was 17 almost 18, and you were 16 but who said age mattered. And yeah maybe mark has changed your whole perspective on love but hey it doesn't matter if who you fall in love with. It matters why. What things do you find in that person that makes you attractted to them. Because yeah mark was sexy and yeah you fantizied once about something farther than making out but he was broken emotionally. 

Every relationship he was in he didn't care about his emotions he cared about the others thouthts and feelings and you wanted to fix that and even if something were to happen you didn't care as long as the time with him was cherishable it would be the one thing you'll always have. 

You keep looking through the passenger window. Mark was driving and focusing g on the road. He thought you fell asleep but you were just thinking . Zach and Zoey were in the back seats cuddled up and looking through there facebook feed. It seemed that everything was going fine you decided to turn on the radio which startled mark. When the song came on you knew what it was. It was sorta new and you knew every word and you sang it leaning up against mark.

  
**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**   
**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**

**Momma**   
**Come here**   
**Approach**   
**Appear**   
**Daddy**   
**I'm alone**   
**'Cause this house don't feel like home**

**If you love me**   
**Don't let go**   
**If you love me**   
**Don't let go**

**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**   
**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**

**Mother**   
**I know**   
**That you're tired of being alone**   
**Dad I know you're trying**   
**To fight when you feel like flying**

**If you love me**   
**Don't let go**   
**If you love me**   
**Don't let go**

**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**   
**Hold**   
**Hold on**   
**Hold on to me**   
**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**   
**A little unsteady**   


 

  
****when the song was over the radio went straight to an advertisement."I'll hold you in bed with my dick inside of yours" mark said with a drop smoth sexy voice you start to blush but out of the corner of your eye you see Zach roll his eyes and look out the window. You study for a moment he seemed like he was disappointed when a tear rolled down his cheek you knew to leg it go. did he miss having mark. The rest of the ride home was silent and weary with the only noise was the noise of the engine and other cars.


	9. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been doing so much research for all of my works so I will keep putting all my effort into the things I love and I'm glad you guys love it to and now that I think about it. The number of hits doesn't matter its the amount of effort. And Im thinking about doing a phan fic, not sure.but
> 
> -Enjoy :)

When the car pulled up to marks house there was a small line in front of the door and maybe five people smoking cigarettes outside. When you all got free admission cause you were cool, not really. But the place was packed loud and reeked with more smell of beer, and someone ended up brining some wine so you only had. Two cups of that with the flavor of grape. And mark had four cups of beer and couldn't walk straight or talk right and you were so carefree your eye was okay you didn't rub it and you made damn sure nothing gets in your eye.

When you heard a knock at the door everyone shut up and dropped to the ground. When mark cheeked who it was it was the neighbors a friendly couple who asked when he moved in. It was quite funny but he kept his cool with you right behind him.

"Do you live here alone in this big house." The couple asked.

"No it's just me and my boyfriend." Mark said pulling you into view. And you greeted them with friendly smiles.

" May we come in?" The couple asked.

" No not right at this moment because we were just about to go get food at a fancy restaurant. It our third month anniversary." Mark said with a smile on his face. Thank goodness he didn't start to slur his words but the couple understood and left pulling out if the drive way.  When mark shut the door he asked everyone to leave because this was a short party that only lasted 3 hours. But you Matpats, steph, Zach, and Zoey stayed to clean up and you went back to the same places you all cleaned before the party. Meaning you and mark were in the private rooms alone with mark being drunk enough to forget half of tonight in the morning....


	10. Da basement is filled with sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. Just a warning. And my smut writing sucks but practice makes perfect. And I still have a lot in store for all of my fics and I'm working on a septiplier one shot and a nice long chapter for a phan fic. So patience is key i guess. Lol.so without further ado.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

You and mark went down to the basement and there was only one room you had to clean to call it quits and get some sleep but mark has other plans. 

"Hey jackieboy are you really from Ireland." Mark said with drunk talk kicking in. 

" Yes mark I'm really Irish, I'm just not a stereotypical Irish I have. A normal achlool tolerant like everyone else" you say as you throw away a disgusting pillow covered in cum. Why did you sign up for this job again. 

"So does that mean ya gotz da luck of the Irish." Mark said as he looked you in the eyes. 

" Yeah I guess you could say that" you say as you look at him. 

"Good because I want all of your Irish luck" mark said in his deep sexy voice as he pushes you onto the bed so your under him while he passionately kisses your lips and you were glued to his lips. His mouth had the taste of beer all over it and after maybe 2 minutes of making out he starts take of his shirt, which was a red place like flannel and that revealed his bare skinned chest, which to you was super fucking sexy. he then goes to your neck sucking on it a biting it here and there.

"Ma-" you moan out not caring if anyone could her, the only thing that was on your mind was mark.

"Yes" he says he stops sucking on you neck and looks up into your eyes with lust all over him.

"Please don't you drunk your not even gonna hardly remember this in the morning mark." You say as you look at him as he was still on top of you.

"Anytime with you I will remember short" mark said as he kissed your neck which sent shivers all across your body.a and then mark started to do something you wanted to run away from him. When he started to pull at you jeans and pull them off he discovered your boner that you were gonna try to hide and avoid anything from happening that didn't happen. The first thing mark do was take of your boxers as you started to get impatient with him. When he got his jeans and boxers off he kissed you lips as he started to poke at your entrance and nervousness and doubt started to rise. What if he doesn't want you after this. What if your dad found out what if he doesn't love you. Well that's not an option he stayed after what happen to your eye he stayed so you kiss his lips as in an approval. And instead of mark pushing into you, he glides his finger to your shoulder and squeezes which cause you to buckle your hips which gave mark more leverage to push into you.

"Mar-" you moan as he starts to straddle your hips and pushing into you and out and then you start to get his rhythm but when you do he flips the table and push's into you a few times with a single thrust, causing to cum and moan. And in this mess you end up scratching all over marks back with your finger nails you hadn't even notice but when he noticed.

"Some ones really thirsty" mark said looking into your eyes with lust but behind the lust was love and you knew this might work out. And then picked you up, naked and all and set you on the ground while he sat on the edge of the bed so that his hard dick would be of the edge."suck on it" mark said looking down at you. He was drunk you had achlool on your system but not enough to be drunk. So this night won't be forgotten. 

You then grab his dick which causes him to moan a lil. Which was like music to your ears. But as you take in his dick you thought you were gonna gag, but when mark stood up and pushed into your mouth it s down your throat this caused mark to cum instantly since you didn't gag and since his whole dick was in your mouth so was his come. 

"Swallow it" mark said breathing heavily from the blow job and thrusting and just from everything. You swallowed and mark tasted so good you wanted all of him. Maybe being in love with the same sex isn't that much of a sin. Then mark grabbed you. Picked you up and put you back on the bed.

Without warning mark pushed into you and immediately started thrusting and puling out and pushing in. "Mark" you moaned loudly. In a few more thrusts he replies

"Yes" he said panting like a dog from his thrusts. 

"We should call it quits. I mean didn't you say you wanted to take my dad to court will we need to have this place cleaned and in your name by then."you say as you look at mark who had a moment of realisation.

"Your right but just know I love ya and we'll get through this. No matter what." Mark says as he pulls out. Of you and helps you up. Tomorrow will be different day with cleaning. And just what ever is to cum 


	11. Cleaning the whole house...Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im working on a lapidot for any Steven universe ans and i wont be with internet soon so im kinda rushing to upload chapters and try not to make them sucky. but thats my specialty. but you guys enjoy septiplier and thats my OTP sorta so, ill always be writing. as long as possible. so
> 
> -Enjoy :)

after you and mark had some alone time downstairs and cleaned everything up. you .upstairs to see that everyone had headphones in listening to music and cleaning. did they hear everything that happened down stairs. If so, that's really embarrassing. Mark then breaks the silence as you grab a broom to start sweeping the living room.

"Come on, we need this place clean if I'm taking jacks down to court." Mark says loud enough so everyone takes out there earbuds and listen. 

"We've been cleaning for an hour while you and jack 'cleaned' downstaira" Zoey said as she rolled her dark green eyes. And to you she was hot. She had purple tips and black hair always wore a hoodie. Always had a certain amount of makeup on her face that it didn't overload her. But you had mark so you checked him out while he talked. 

"Well then what toke so long. Why isn't at least half of the house is cleaned. "Mark said looking around realizing that the only two rooms they had to finish were the living room and kitchen."I'm sorry you guys are doing fine I shouldn't run my mouth. Keep doing what your doing I'll go get stuff so that if we get a welfare cheak they Can't bitch." Mark says as he grabs the door and motions for you to follow.

"You okay mark." You say as you get in marks black truck on the passenger side.

"I'm fine don't worry about me let me worry about you" mark says as he gets in the truck and starts the engine. He then pulls you into a kiss. When you pull apart he looks at you as he puts his thumb on your stitches. You silently scream from his touch. 

"Don't touch. It stings. But your not getting away with your feelings that easily. I care about your feelings, so again are you okay." You say as he starts to pull out of the drive way. 

"To tell you the truth I'm so lost. There my workers I pay them a lot and there my friends. And we just hardly seem like friends" mark says as he looks at you for a brief second. 

"Well that doesn't sound good. Confront them.about it. Then you can change it. But if not go through the risk of losing them but you won't loose me. Because at the beginning of this relationship I was super hesitate. But since you went through the struggle of sitting there with me in the hospital worrying. So I know you care and get through the struggle. So yeah" you say look at mark while he drives and listen. You had sex with him and he was treating it like it was just a normal day. You knew he was perfect for you. 

"Thanks shorty. You really know what to say to make someone think." He says with a single tear rolling down his cheek 

"Yeah I wanna major in psychology in college" you say with a smile as you kiss his cheek and take him by surprise

"Thank you jack" mark says as he stops at a stoplight. The rest of the trip to the hardware store was sat in silence.


	12. Picking out furniture and the essential stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has come so far and I'm still working up to what I planned for and so yeah....
> 
> -Enjoy :)

When you and mark pull up into the parking lot of the hardware store. Your eye started to sting. Was there an infection spreading in the wound? You start to panic thinking that mark would have to take you back to the hospital but when you hear mark chuckle you slowly start to calm down.

"It's okay baby, it just the skin healing itself together. The gash was super deep so its gonna take a while and youll always have that battle wound" mark said as he kissed your lips gently. At least nothing bad would happen. You smile happy to know that everyone has a person out there for them and you found yours. Even if he was a punk and you were a stereotypical nerd and there would be no way in the universe you two would ever get together. But it happened and you were grateful that it did. As you climb out of the truck mark helps you down and wraps his arm around your shoulder. Smooth move.

"After we get done with this crap. Could we get subway?" You say looking up to mark. He definitely changed you mind set on everything. And you accept that be cause to you he was perfect and yet somewhere you you felt sympathetic for Zach. That was Marks longest relationship and they were together they argued a lot they fucked a lot but they stayed together. And you and mark would to.

"We can see about subway after were done" mark said as you walked into the store. Mark mainly do the talking and he made it obvious that you and him were in a relationship and you liked it that way he bragged about you more or less. 

When you were finished it was around 10 pm and you were pooped you hadn't had. Anything to eat in a lil while. The last time you slept was last night. And mark wasted 500 dollars on you and you were so curious how he even got all this money. Did he get all of the money from the parties. If so why didn't you never think of that.he did take you to subway and you were happy about that.

You and mark would be able to share your own house own room own everything and if everything plays out you won't be with your dad you won't even be allowed to see him and that's what you were most happy about. One thing that kept scratching at your mind was mark and his friends. They did seem fed up with him. And Steph knew mark sense they were little and he met Matpats in middle school. I mean what could be so different about mark. Has something happened recently. It kept nagging at you. You figured you would ask Steph. She seemed to know him the most. 

"What do you want." Mark said as he looked at the subway Menu and down to you. Playing it cool still worried about what mark thought of you, you whisper in his ear.

"The taste of your cum covered on my taste buds." You say in his ear quitely. This sends mark shivers across his body.

"Well someone's glued. And I'm sorry that's not an option not till later." Mark said as he looks you in the eyes and it seemed that you both toke a few moments and imagined similar things. 

"I'll take the Swedish meatball sub." You say after you skim through. The menu." A iced water as well,do you want anything mark?" You ask looking at mark who was still day dreaming.

" Just some Pepsi. Large."mark said as he lead you to a both and you watched the clock for by as you ate. Still wanting mark in your mouth. He tasted way better than the Swedish meatball sub. But if was edible. Today was great and if everyday with mark was like this you wanted it forever. For a lifetime.


	13. Resolving an issue that has been long forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this should have been up yesterday or something but yeah, anyways happy Halloween. I was wanting to write darkiplier but yeah I think I need to up date this so um yeah. I have a lot I'm store for this work but anyways I hope all of you are having a good day, even if something misfortunate happened I hope you can be able to look past that and smile. Anyways
> 
> -Enjoy :)

When you and mark got back he set you on the living room with the TV to go to bed it was around 11:30 and matpat and mark were talking In the dining room loud enough for you to snoop on their conversation.

"Hey Mark you know how me and Steph have been talking she doesny want to work with you if your not gonna remember that were here, your friends." Matpat said straight out with no holding back.

"Well I'm sorry I talked to jack and zach about it and they said the same thing resolve it ask how you guys want me to change. So what do you think I should do so I don't keep you as an employee and friendship separate. " He asks with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well I would say trying to be kinder and joke around a little during work lighten up, yeah this is work for us but that doesn't mean we can't have a few laughs. And remember you don't just have jack and zach, you have us. Everyone, and try to be patient. I know your not good at that but please, try." Matpat says as you watch him Pat mark on the shoulder and walk through  the living room and outside to carry the mattress you and mark got at home depot.y you then see mark come into the living room assuming that your asleep he picks you up carries you up the rickity steps into his room that did not have a bed until now. He then waits while Steph makes the bed nice and neat with a total of 12 pillows and a heavy blanket and mark then lays you on the bed still unaware that you were awake and not asleep when he goes to tuck you in, he pauses and smiles and gently kisses your lips and that when you scare him and take your hand behind his head keeping him there longer.

"You little stinker." He says as he climbs in bed and covers up and kisses your lips again.

" I love you" you say with a smile he was doing all of this for you and he knew he did.

"Well you made me carry you up here." He says looking into your bright vibrant blue eyes and widens his smile." Did you hear me and matpats conversation" he asks as he cuddles you closer. You hold him closer as well cherishing this moment. 

" Maybe" you say looking into his disappointed eyes." It's not that bad okay, I can help you with a few things patience. You can't be eager that is only gonna get you into something with a quick rhythm. Instead have faith and hope that what your taking your patience on doesn't fail you, and lighten up there your friends. Okay how about tomorrow getting the house in your name will probably take an hour. And well after that we could go do something, with everyone. You me matpat Steph, zach and Zoey" you say looking up to the dark ceiling as you speak.

" I don't know me and Zach's relationship ended pretty badly." He's say trying to avoid eye contact. 

" How badly is badly?" You say trying to get his attention once again failing.

" Badly as in ambulance police and parole." He said finally looking back at you to see your face covered with confusion. What happened.

"So if there was an ambulance,police and parole, what happened." You ask trying to be settle about it. 

" I was charged with um assault. I tried to explain how it was an accident that the gun back fired it and well, it was zach I shot the never talks about it never wants to and he went in a coma for 2 weeks and the cops said if he died. I was in prison forever. And if he lived I would be charged with assault and have parole for 14 months. And well obviously he survived but he never wanted me back, he just never wanted me again. And I get that but we were paired up for a science project and we talked with notes and he even said he missed me he wanted me back but his father would never allow him to get back with me and we'll, yeah." He said trying not to cry but he then let a tear shed as I pulled him into a hug, he was so broke. And you wanted to help him and you were gonna resolve everything, you beard so much drama and stuff in a crowd you would never identify them as Friends. And you were gonna fic that.... Tomorrow. Sleep is a curse.


	14. A time talk and thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so um yeah I'm still heading this story on my original plan but I.still have a few things I wanna tweek. But hey that doesn't matter because here is more of a life time to remember and let me tell ya this on is gonna be good. So without further ado lean back relaxed and
> 
> -Enjoy :)

"wait doesn't that make you still on porale" you say looking at mark a lil bit differently. He shot Zach but the gun back fired and shot Zach, charging mark with assault and parole and putting Zach into a coma for two weeks. 

"Yes it does and I never wanted to.tell you this but everyone thought I tried to kill him because we had fought a lot and well to a stranger.they wouldn't really say we were a couple. And I hated it. U wanted him back.so.badly myself just got lost trying to find him and now I'm blimd in a dust storm with no detection and then I think i ran into a house in this mix up.and inside this warm and cozy house was you. You sheltered me through this dust storm. Now the true question remains. Will you continue to shelter me no mater how long the storm goes on?" Mark said and he looked you in the eyes . Listening to his words you realize exactly what mark was talking about. The dust storm stood as matpat and everyone else thinking these cruel things, him self looking for Zach who was lost as well was like trying to find a piece of him but he lost him self in the storm completely. And him going blind with no derection indicates that mark didn't know where to go. And yet.he followed his heart and went into the house.to find you taking care of him healing his wounds.and clearing his vision.

" Of course I will shelter you I will heal every wound I will feed you and clear your vision as well as fighting the storm. Because running from the storm is only gonna cause the house to cave in" I say trying to speak words of wisdom but you hardly had any.  You look into marks eyes to try to find the answer but also you see was a blank stare as if he was imagining it all. Instead.you hug him, you hold him and you keep him there because this was your home and you were.going to fight that dust storm weather mark is going to stay at home while you clear the sky or weather he comes with you. 

As you both lay there perfectly still in silence your mind is not anywhere near silent. But mark is blind he cant hear your thought either so theoretically you were his eyes and his ears and he need to make sure they were correct. And so know you lay there giving mark with your leg wrapped around him to keep him there longer and has his breathing slowed down to sleep yours could not. So you lay thinking about how much shit has happened to mark not even caring about yourself and that's when you know that making a stable relationship is hard. So your going to fucking keep it stable for as long as you can because you were meant to go to school on that day and in that hour you were meant to follow mark outsie but was it meant for you leave school. What if you didn't would you eye not being pain. Would mark not have an imprint of your father's belylt on his arm would you and Mark.never have fucked. 

You than replay matpat and marks conversation from ddownstairs in your mind and that when you realize. Matpat said he had everyone but he never really talked about himself as an individual if he did he moved past it to the next sentence. Mark didn't have any of them and Zach had a care about him but not the care mark wanted. You were going to fix this one way or another.


	15. In the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This hasn't been updated in a while. But these past few days have been super stressful. Anyways I hope your day is great and not horrible. Other then that,
> 
> Enjoy

When you woke up around 8:30 and you were disappointed that you didn't find yourself in marks arm. You layed in bed awake with your face in the pillow. Once again your stitched up scar was stinging and making your eyes fill with unintentional tears.

mark then walks into the rooms and props you up and holds you while you cover your injuried eye. "Are you okay baby, did you get something in you eyes." Mark say taking away your hand from the eyes to reveal your eyes filled with water.

"it's nothing it just healing and it stings and I don't wanna disturb anyone." I say looking into his eyes. 

"It's okay don't worry. Everyone's outside hanging out and waiting for you. I was just coming up here to wake you actually." He says with his face filled with sympathy. 

" why are you guys waiting for me." You say.

"we have plans today. We're going to be sneaking into a private gaming session. Something all of us love. There's snack. And if you don't like video games. We can cuddle and you can watch while I play." He says looking back into your eyes.

"well come on, a game doesn't start it's self." I say jumping up grabbing marks T-shirt and throwing on some jeans. 

"Okay then, let go."marks says picking you up carrying you down the stairs and out the front door

 


	16. The games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.

You hop in the front seat of the pick up truck while everyone else rode on the back of the truck. Mark drives as usual. And when you got there it was a little way away. But it was super nice. You all sneaked in through the back and you slipped into a private room without anyone spotting you all. Matpat locked the door put the blinds up and was the guard for the first hour. while you, Mark, Steohanie,Zach, and Zoey all grabbed a controller put in call of duty black ops 3 and played an online match. 

"Come on over here jackaboy, you know you want some." Mark said playfully as he patted his lap teasingly. You being the one who was stupid and toke everything corectly sat in his lap blocking his view of the game as you did a spawn kill on mark and left his lap.

"free kills!" You said in a excited voice as you kissed your markimoos lips with a small nimble as mark lets out the quietest most certain whimper that the others did not here. You chuckle looking at him. Looks like it was your turn o be the tease. 

After maybe 6 minutes of the free for all match goes on. You find marks dead body. You then stand over it and repeatedly hit the triangle button "get some." Zachary said as he as he looked over at what you were doing on your screen. 

"No cscreen peeking." You say o zach who was looking at your screen. Marks then turns to you and says

"I'm headed to the bathroom." He said with a smirk as he added. "Join if your want" Ashe walked off. With you as his tail


	17. The restroom... Is not Private

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you guys are doing great. My days getting better and I'll be doing this weekend's challenge on fanfic amino for any Homestuck fans but with that I hope you guys enjoy septiplier as much as me. But here is punk aum with ablil more smut.

When you head into the bathroom mark leads you into the biggest stall. When you enter he goes for your lips with roughness in his movements and gentleness in his intentions.

He goes down to you lips with actions of softness yet as he does you turn your body abd let yourself out if his grasp. As you put him in your grasp as you carefully shove him into the wall as you put your lips on his. You leave his lips with a painful yet gentle bite that allows a small whimper escape his lips. You take your hand up his shirt trace it over his skin bare under the clothes. 

"Jack~" mark moans out in the restroom as you suckle on his neck with bites brining him full delight. You then pull of his shirt revealing his still sexy bare chest. You go for marks collarbone sucking on it with your mouth. You pull away after 40 seconds or so with a bite as you see how many dark red marks were on his neck. Your face grows into smirk as you lick down from his collarboneDown to his waist line. You pull down his proper blue jeans that allowed his hard dick to poke out. 

When marks pants are fully off. You snap his boxers back allowing a loud whimper to echo through the empty bathroom. you pull off your jeans and boxers and pull of marks while your lips stayed on his neck with gentle kisses.

When your body's were bare in the cold of the restroom you align your dick with the entrance of marks as he groans on impatience. You look into his eyes with lust. 

You then slowly, gently, but roughly. Thrust into him as he arch's his back against the cold wall. You straddle his hips with ease as your dick moves deeper inside of him. 

"Baby.. harder" mark says between heavy breaths louder than you anticipated. You shove your dick into him deeper and deeper he moaned and groaned louder and louder. You pull your throbbing dick out only to go back onto mark rougher and deeper as marks head was thrown back with pleasured moans escaping his gentle lips. 

Then you straddle his hips more than before. Going deeper that the base of your dick was gone indie of his marks dick was throbbing hard as yours was pumping inside of him. You felt yourself getting closer to Ecstasy. yet you kept shoving your hard throbbing dick deeper in him. With his Moans ringing on our ear and your ck going deeper you feel mark come as you fall in exhaustion. You pull your dick out as you breaths become heavy. 

You grab some toliet paper and clean it from the sticky substance of marks you then help mark clean up with gentleness. Then you hear it. The bathroom door swings open. And there is Zach. He seems concerned. 

"Hey there kicking us out an there about I come searching in here." Zach says as his voice gets quieter as he stares at marks visible dick. As if you know the thoughts running through his head you hurriedly throw mark his clothes grab your shirt. There wasn't enough time to put it on so you run out with Zach and mark behind you. It was difficult avoiding the security. But you all made it to the Truck. 

"This is all my fault."you say when you Jump in he car and throw on your shirt. 

"It doesn't matter. It was super fun  and how about..." Stephanie says as she looks through her purse. She then pulls out fifty dollars. "We go to the pool. It will be fun."

"Alright" you say as you buckle yourself in and grab your glasses. You were pumping with adrenaline from the Time in the stall and the run from security. 


	18. Chill Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating this for two months. I feel really bad. But there's been a lot of hate towards the peculiar work. I'm not sure why. But yeah. Blocks suck. As well. And it's token me severally attempts to write this chapter and try and satisfy people. I've realized satisfying people is not the way to do it. So I'm still super sorry. So... without further ado. Here's the next chapter.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Update: after reading this work over several times. I have realized that switching the point of. IeA from 2 person to 1st person. So that what I will be doing, is going through all 18 chapters and switching the point of view

Driving to the pool. I watch the images fly by through the car window. I was giddy for going to the pool in LA. The city seemed so big. But too a person from here, They would say it was quite small. 

Ariving to the designated place. I exit the car. Watching Mark walk into the locker room to change into swim wear. I try not to be a creep, So I changed a comfortable distance away. 

Walking out to the pool I find Mathew, Zach, Zoey,and Stephanie. Splashing and being stupid in the pool. I swam over to them.

"Hey jack. Come over here for a second." Steph shouted from a far. I swim towards her direction. Once reach where she was. We strike up a small conversation.

"So. How long have you and Matpat been together again?" I ask lifting my  self to the ledge of the pool, shacking my head and flinging droplets of water back into the pool. 

Stephanie giggled, "it's junior year. We've been together for three years. Since 8th grade."

I chuckle casually. "I wonder how long me and mark will last?" I said aloud.

Stephanie locked he brown gaze with mine, a fire glazing behind them. "Im gonna say it now. You are going to regret your relationship with him. Even I question wht I liked him 5th grade."

Right off, I was a bit set off. "Well we all have a sifferent perspective on people. You might not like mark. Bit he is a sweet guy. I can see the love and good he has to offer. He wants to change, you've known him since 5th grade, that has to mean something. If he loves someone enough, he will change if he has to." I said feel a bit more protective than he should be. 

Stephanie smiled lightly. "It nice at someone actually is good enough to love him." She said flashing a long look towards the yellow haired Zach. 

I nodded a bit enraged by Stephanie's perspecticve on mark. I dove back into the water. Opening my eyes to the sun beaming into the water, warming my skin. 

I swam over towhere Zach was sitting n the ledge, looking towards the restroom where his girl Zoey, disappeared. 

"What do you want peep squeak?" He said annoyingly. 

"I just wanted to thank you, for what you did for me the other day. Dragging me away from my father. I seriously hate him. But why did you keep me back."

Zach met my eyes. His green gaze enlightening me and floating me to he sky. Yet the tear that rolled from his eyes made me smack down to the ground. "Well, it goes to show your not totally out of it when you're about to black out." He said crushingly, rubbing his tears away. 

I let out a comforting chuckle, "Well there's got to be.more than that." I said as gentle as I could. 

"The past may be the past, but the events that happened will never be the past in our minds. The memories can always be as vivid as present. Yeah it was a repeat. I was dragged away from mark when I got shot. I can't let him feel the regret again. Because then it would be a paradox. An no one should have to live a life in repeat," he said his gaze traveling to the purple haired Zoey who was on the diving bored in a pink bikine.

I nodded, catching my red haired lover. I felt sorry for Zach. He has love now. But as he said the memories would always be recorded in his mind. 

i said a quick farewell and returned to the mid point of the pool where mark was waiting. "what was all that about baby?" He said looking towards Zach. 

I shook my head dismissively, "you asked me to help you with this. And I am."

"Well Zach is one I do wanna loose." He said in a harsh tone. 

I spun a round in the water swishing it constantly.  "Ever thought maybe he wants to continue the friendship between you two."

I swam off in the opposite direction. Climbing out of the moving pool and laid a towel out next to Stephanie. Letting the sun warm my frustration.

 

 


End file.
